The invention relates to a shifting device for a motor vehicle transmission having a sliding sleeve which can be operatively engaged with a clutch member.
DE 38 03 845 A1 discloses such a shifting device for a motor vehicle transmission. The shifting device comprises a sliding sleeve which is arranged on a shaft and which can be brought into operative connection with corresponding clutch members. The clutch members have clutch teeth with stops for limiting the axial sliding movement of the sliding sleeve.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a shifting device with relatively little overall space requirements.